


Like a Bridge

by exbex



Series: You Can't Always Get What You Want [5]
Category: due South
Genre: Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Like a Bridge

“You really don’t have to do this Ray; the home healthcare people can send nurses.”

“Yes I do. I owe you.”

“No you don’t.” Fraser leaned back on the sofa, fatigue washing over him. “I am glad you’re here though,” he added. Funny he had never really taken the time to think about this friendship. Men and their feelings, he mused as he kept his eyes on Ray bustling about the kitchen.

“Yeah, me too.” Ray was drying his hands on his pants-no, his jeans, and it was the most unexpected thing that Fraser could have seen at that moment. He watched Ray upside down as he walked into the living room and sat down on a chair placed at an L to the head of the sofa.

Waiting.

“Have you always known who you are?”

There was a time Fraser would have answered quickly and readily. The years had cleared up the impulsiveness. He knew the answer, but he waited and gave the short version, inviting a conversation rather than a quick fix. “I think I’ve spent more of my life not knowing.”

“That makes two of us.”

Sometimes things become startlingly clear. “Is that why you’re here, Ray?”

“Yeah, I guess you could say that.”

The painkillers were starting to take effect, and Fraser could feel himself drifting off, but he reached for Ray’s hand anyway.


End file.
